


You're Alive

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Sometimes good things happen, even if you don’t know why.





	You're Alive

A slam of the door echoes through the dated cabin, abruptly capturing the archangel's attention. His gaze flickers upwards from the lore book he'd been boredly paging through for the past hour, silently searching for the source of the disturbance.

With footsteps echoing in his ears, warm honey suddenly settles onto your frozen frame. The archangel clears his throat, awkwardly finding his way to his feet, stumbling around the table to approach.

He isn't sure how you'll react, he's terrified of the distant stare in your eyes. It isn't until he's standing in front of you that words find their way to his tongue.

"Hey, sugar."

"Four years and that's all you got?" Your voice falters, caving under the waves of tears pricking the corner of your eyes.

The archangel offers little more than a sheepish grin and a subtle shrug. "You know me and feelings."

"You're an asshole," slender arms wind around his frame and suddenly he's tugged into a firm embrace.

Gabriel stiffens for a brief moment, confused and uncertain before he slowly wraps his arms around your shoulders. "Missed you, too, firecracker."

The room falls silent, the only sound echoing in the archangel's ears is the racing thrum of your heartbeat, the quiet breaths you struggle to control through silent sobs wracking your smaller frame.

"I'm here," he whispers, pressing a line of tender kisses into your hair, softly trailing fingers along your spine, savoring every moment your bodies are entwined.

"I thought you were dead," you murmur, snuggling closer.

"I was."

It takes a moment, but when his words register, you pull away just enough to meet his gaze, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I was actually dead. Spark extinguished, spending the rest of eternity in the Empty."

"How are you--"

"--back? Apparently my nephew is strong enough to resurrect an archangel that's been toast for four years."

He offers a wry smile, gently brushing trailing tears away from your cheeks. Y/e/c flickers across his features, processing every touch, every sensation igniting every nerve in your body.

His fingers ghost across worn flannel, grace trailing just beneath the fabric, "I missed you."

He swoops in for a kiss but finds himself restrained by your palm pressed squarely against his chest, "Sugar? What's wrong?"

"You died on that alternate world. We all saw it."

"And?"

"And Jack lost his grace. He couldn't have brought you back, it's not possible."

"Y/N, sweetheart, it's _me_."

"Don't lie to me!" You push him away, retreating backwards a few steps, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Gabriel."

"No, you're not! Gabriel is gone! And he's not coming back. I'm gonna give you one chance to tell me who you are." Your hand curls around the angel blade that had been formerly secured on your thigh.

Gabriel's gaze softens, holding up his hands in surrender, "Y/N, I swear to you, it's me."

"Then prove it! How are you back? How are you _alive_?"

"I don't know--"

"--like hell you don't." You bite back bitterly, tightening your grip on the blade.

Gabriel's hands drop to his sides, honey bleeding grief as he slowly lowers himself to his knees in front of you. 

"Y/N, I've never lied to you. If you--if you don't believe it's me, then," he lifts his head, grasping the hand holding the angel blade and jerking it close to his neck, "then do it."

Your heart drops into your stomach, hands visibly shaking with the tip of your blade pressed against his throat. There are tears slipping down your cheeks, a cascade of agony and uncertainty demanding a course of action, demanding closure.

With his eyes bearing into your soul, with your heart racing and adrenaline surging, you drop the blade.

Gabriel moves quickly, catching your crumbling frame as sobs take hold and suddenly you're clinging to his jacket with everything you have.

He's cradling you, clutching you tightly as if his very embrace can ward off the grief tearing through your heart.

"I'm here, my love." He doesn't notice the tears slipping silently down his own cheeks, falling into mangled y/h/c, adding to the sensation that he's there--your archangel is alive.

"I want you to be real, Gabriel."

Gabriel snaps his fingers and suddenly you're in the soft sheets of your bed, his arms wound securely around your trembling form.

"I'm real, sugar, I promise. I'll never leave you again."

"You can't promise that."

"And why not?" Gabriel challenges, brushing a thumb tenderly over your cheek, wiping away tear stains and fresh droplets.

"Because the last time you did--Michael killed you."

The archangel offers a light scoff, "There's no way that'll happen _twice_. Especially since that arrogant dick is spending eternity in the Empty."

You offer a weak snort, winding your fingers around his and enjoying the gentle scent of cinnamon and sugar filling your senses.

Gabriel smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of your head,  "You're cute when you're angry, you know that?"

"Bite me."

His laugh fills the room, a sound you've longed to hear for years, a sound you've missed more than anything in the world.

"Don't issue challenges you don't want me to fulfill."

"Just shut up and hold me, feathers."

"I'd love nothing more."

Gabriel presses one last kiss into the strands of your hair before he settles in beside you.

You're safe. You're warm. You're archangel is alive.

And you're never letting go again.

\--------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> I hope you enjoyed this one shot! I'm not usually one to write a sobbing reader, but I felt it fit in this case.  
> As always, please leave a kudo/comment and let me know what you think!  
> ~ Phantom


End file.
